A Bounty Hunter named Naruto
by Captain Omnitron
Summary: "From out of the dust, came a man true and bold, the champion of the Fire Country. By night he drank whiskey, and by day killed bad men. Coming down the mountainside the people hailed his name, and of his legend they sang... With iron in his heart, steel in his craw, he pumped their heads all full of lead... Naruto
1. A Fistful of Blood

A Bounty Hunter named Naruto

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _"From out of the dust... Came a man true and bold... Champion of the Fire Country... By night he drank whiskey, by day killed bad men, and the townspeople knew him as Naruto. Coming down the mountainside the people hailed his name, and of his legend they sang... With iron in his heart, steel in his craw, he pumped their heads all full of lead... Naruto"_

* * *

The sun hung low in the sky as an afternoon breeze helped cool the hot day that preceded it, a welcome change of pace all things considered. The sounds of a lone horse trotting calmly down a path broke up the natural sounds of the surrounding woods, a fine dark brown steed. The rider of the horse was a young man, no older than twenty at the most with sunny blond hair, blue eyes, and what looked like 3 whisker-like marks across each cheek. He wore a dark brown stetson hat, a cream colored shirt, a tan vest and poncho, as well as dark brown pants. On his waste though, mostly covered by the poncho was a gun belt that held two Colt .45's. He road into the village, the dirt road same as ever with two cavalrymen sitting at their usual post, to which he topped his hat to them as they waved letting him pass without any trouble. As he road into town stopped at a particular building. He got off and he hitched his horse at the front of the establishment, the horse taking a long drink from the water. As he walked under the overhang of the building he passed under a sign that read "Ichiraku Saloon" and headed inside. The blond entered through the doors and smiled. After a hard ride there was nothing he loved better than having a cold glass of beer and a bowl of hot ramen. As he walked up to the bar, a blond haired and blue eyed showgirl sauntered up to him.

"Back already Naruto? Didn't see a body on your horse out there, so I guess that means you didn't get him?" She asked as she fluttered her eyes at him.

"Not today Ino, but there's always tomorrow. By the way have you seen that old pervert around? He said he'd have that fifty bucks I loaned him ready by the time I got back." Naruto said, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Sorry hon, Mr. Jiraiya hasn't been around since you left." Ino said as she motioned for the barkeep to send a beer Naruto's way.

"Just my luck. I come back empty handed, and that old bastard up and leaves." Naruto said as he brought the glass up to his lips. Before he could even taste his drink, the glass was shattered by a bullet, which ended up hitting Ino's shoulder.

"NARUTO! GET OUT HERE!" A voice bellowed from outside. Naruto looked down at Ino who was thankfully still alive, then growled in anger as he drew his guns. He walked out to see none other than Mizuki the Tiger himself, wearing his trademark tiger skin coat and boots and black bandanna, with a repeater rifle pointed directly at Naruto's head. The blond quickly dived behind the water trough his horse was drinking out of, unhitching it and shooing it away from the danger. Mizuki pulled the lever on his rifle and got ready for another shot.

"What's the occasion Mizuki? Last I heard you were on death row for that bank job ya tried!" Naruto yelled from behind the trough as Mizuki just snarled at him.

"That was a rigged trial! I shouldn't have to die just for trying to take some money!" The white haired man yelled as he fired two shots at the trough.

"You killed seven people and nearly made it eight! Iruka still needs a cane because of you! Yeah you're right, you shouldn't have to die, because death is too good for ya!" Naruto yelled back as he quickly popped up from behind the trough and fired off a few shots. Mizuki dove to the side, but his right leg was hit. He turned to try and shoot Naruto, but the blond shot the rifle out of his hand.

"Why'd you come back Mizuki? Why'd you escape?" Naruto said as he walked up, his gun trained on the downed man.

"I figured if I was gonna die, I'd take the sorry bastard that took me in with me." The outlaw then tried to pull a palm pistol from his pocket only for Naruto to shoot him in the head before he could do so. At this point the two Cavalrymen, who had run from their station at the end of town, came up along with the sheriff from the opposite end.

"What happened here Naruto?" The sheriff, a tan man with a short black beard, asked as he looked at the body.

"Settle down Asuma, it's just a bastard who didn't know when to leave well enough alone. He tried taking potshots at me and ended up winging Ino, you better get Granny over here." Naruto said as he holstered his guns. The sheriff had to chuckle despite the seriousness of the situation.

"You keep calling her that Naruto and she's gonna beat you to doomsday and back." Asuma said as he lit up a cigarette. Naruto chuckled at little himself as he headed back into check up on Ino.

"Hey, she ain't killed me yet." The bounty hunter said as he walked back into the saloon, seeing Ino sitting at one of the tables, the few patrons of the saloon trying to giver her some space. She was holding a white cloth to her shoulder and it was quickly turning as red as a tomato

"He dead Naruto?" Ino asked, as she hissed at the pain. Naruto frowned for a moment, looking at the blood slightly trickling down her arm. He then scratched his nose and smiled wide, squinting as he sat down next to her.

"Sure, no one who's tangled with me has lived to tell about it." He said as he took off his hat and sat it down on the table. She scoffed and lightly kicked his leg.

"You damn liar, what about when you first road into town five years ago? And that slack jawed snake of a Sand soldier thought I'd make a good wife? I seem to recall you just shooting the gun out of his hand and beating the crap out of him." Ino said as Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled awkwardly.

"Well uh, I guess I got a soft spot for dumb animals then." Naruto said which caused Ino to laugh a bit, as she winced again at the pain in her shoulder. Just then the local doctor came in. Pale blond with whiskey colored eyes, in a green dress that showed quite a bit of her ample bosom.

"Sorry Miss Tsunade... Doctor Senju, ma'am, it was my own fault really..." The barmaid said, trying to cover for Naruto, but the doctor was having none of it.

"Let me guess Naruto, another one of your so-called enemies came in and tried to gun you down?" The doctor asked as Naruto got up and let her sit down to examine the wound.

"Well he didn't come in so much as took a couple of potshots from outside." The bounty hunter said as he looked rather nervous.

"Uh huh... Well Miss Yamanaka, it only grazed you so you're good to go. I won't charge you for an office visit since I can handle this right here. Just a quick patch up and you're good as new." Doc Senju said as she got some bandages out of her medical bag and some antiseptic. Naruto took this as his cue to leave and walked outside of the saloon. He walked over to his horse who had come back to the trough after the excitement had died down and smiled. He petted its neck as he looked him in the eye.

"How's about we get you to the livery stable for a brush and some oats huh?" Naruto asked as the horse whinnied a little almost in agreement.

* * *

The sun had finally set by the time Naruto made it back to the saloon, Tsunade walking out having just finished taking care of Ino. She looked at Naruto and sighed as she looked at him.

"It's funny... I look at you and I can't believe you're the same boy I took in five years ago." The doctor said as Naruto looked at her with a tired expression

"Come on Granny, I'm still the same old Naruto. Or has that Tribesman jutsu stuff mixed up your brain?" Naruto said as he got whacked hard upside the head for that remark.

"That Tribesman jutsu stuff as you call it has saved a lot of lives you brat." Tsunade said as Naruto rubbed his head. The blond woman began to walk away, the blond bounty hunter about to enter the saloon, but stopped in the middle of the street.

"In your career how many men have you shot?"Tsunade asked as Naruto stopped at the swinging doors.

"... Shot or killed?" Naruto asked as he stood there, knowing this conversation was a long time coming.

"Let's say killed so we can have a manageable number." Tsunade said as Naruto sighed.

"Thirty-four... Mizuki makes thirty-five." He said as Tsunade shook her head.

"You know most men kill for something... Love, anger, jealousy... But I don't think you kill for anything at all, not even for the money. I think you kill because you don't know what else to do with your life so you just keep making enemies and killing until someone puts an end to you." Tsunade said as she began to walk off.

Naruto entered the saloon and headed straight up to his room. Taking off his hat he sat on the bed and shook the dust out of his hair. He took off his poncho, vest, and his shirt which revealed a silver locket around his neck. He then took off his boots, and gunbelt, and laid back on his bed. He opened the locket and looked at it closely. A picture of a man and woman was in it, with a small baby in being held by the woman... A baby with whisker marks identical to his. Naruto closed the locket and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _An entire town was set ablaze as people ran, a young blond boy no older than twelve years old was running with a woman with deep red hair. They entered a barn and she hid him behind a large hay bale._

 _"Menma whatever you do don't come out, I don't care what you hear don't come out until I tell you too." The woman said as the boy was clearly scared by what was happening. A gunshot was heard as a man stepped forth. The woman fell to the ground as the man walked up, a man with glasses and silver hair._

 _"Well that was a waste..." The man said as the boy peaked around to see him._

 _"Well what's this now? Come on boy, I won't bite... Come on..." The man said as he came closer to the boy, who was already crying hot tears, when another gunshot was heard and the man fell over dead. The boy looking to the source to see the woman with blood leaking from her mouth holding a revolver in her hand. She beckoned him closer and handed him the locket around her neck, and smiled at him before collapsing without a word._

* * *

Naruto woke up in a sweat, gasping for air. He looked around and saw the sun was up. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 10:30 and sighed. He got up and got dressed, heading down to the bar below. It was there he saw a man with silver hair, which made him unconsciously drift his hand to his revolver... But took a deep breath and kept walking. The man was fairly tall, and wore an eye-patch as well as a black stetson, black shirt, green vest, black pants, and black boots, with a black and white bandanna around the bottom of his face.

"You the local bounty hunter?" The man asked as Naruto came up next to him and leaned on the bar. He motioned for a beer and the bartender slid one too him.

"That depends, you here for revenge or some such because if so please let me finish my breakfast first." Naruto said as he began to chug his beer down.

"I took a job and was looking for some men to join me. It's in the Land of Waves, a small town by the name of Hope River? Heard of it by any chance?" The man asked as Naruto seemed to think for a minute.

"How much does it pay?" The blond asked as the man handed him a sack filled with gold coins, making Naruto's eyes go wide.

"That's just the half I got now. The other half is at the town, provided you're willing to join in." The man said, taking the sack back, as Naruto nodded.

"This job, it wouldn't be difficult would it?" Naruto asked as the man hummed a little before replying.

"Impossible may be a better word, but for the kind of pay we're talking about it should be." The man said as Naruto shrugged.

"Can't argue with that... Well count me in. I need the money since my last bounty didn't go so well." The bounty hunter said as the masked man paid for his tab and they both walked out.

"What's your name by the way?" Naruto asked as the man got on his jet black horse.

"Kakashi Hatake. I heard your name was Naruto? Is that your first or last name?" Kakashi asked as he rode with Naruto to the livery stable to fetch his horse.

"It's just Naruto." The blond replied as the man shrugged. After paying the overnight fee for his horse, Naruto saddled up and headed out with his new acquaintance.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	2. Thieves, Bounty Hunters, and Liars

A Bounty Hunter named Naruto

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

It was noon when Naruto had stopped by the local gunsmith to pick up some more ammunition, thankfully paid for by his new friend Kakashi Hatake. Naruto rang the bell on the counter and a girl came from behind the curtain leading to the back of the store, her hair in twin buns, and wearing a sleeveless shirt with a black leather apron, and her face was covered with black grease which made her brown eyes stand out.

"Whoa, Tenten been coal mining part time or something?" Naruto asked, looking rather confused, as the girl gave a bemused look.

"If you _must_ know I was in the middle of trying to fix Sheriff Sarutobi's shotgun, but anyway you boys buying or just standing around?" Tenten asked, taking a cloth and wiping the grease from her face. Kakashi walked up and placed 20 gold coins on the counter.

"That's for about two hundred bullets, .45 caliber, and a two bandoleers." The masked man said as Tenten nodded and reached under the counter for the items. She sat four large boxes of bullets and two bandoleers on the counter, and rang them up.

"Well time to get riding, so see ya in a couple weeks or so Tenten." Naruto said as Tenten nodded and smiled.

"Come back in one piece Naruto, this town gets pretty boring if you're gone too long." The brunette said as the blond looked at her, fastening the bandoleer on himself and loading it and his gunbelt up with bullets.

"Ah, didn't I tell you before? I'm too pretty to die!" Naruto smiled and waved goodbye, Tenten rolling her eyes as she gave a quick wave as the blond and his companion left the store.

* * *

The two rode in silence, for the most part, though that was mostly due to Kakashi reading some kind of orange book from what Naruto could tell as they trotted along the dirt road. The more he tried to get a peak at it the more it looked familiar.

"Wait a second. You're reading that smut book that pervert puts out?!" The blond exclaimed as the masked man, in what seemed to be an out of character moment, almost dropped his book and looked somewhat irate, before gong back to his usual air of nonchalance.

"I can guarantee you my boy that this is not a 'smut book' as you call it, but an excellent piece of romantic drama." Kakashi said with almost a wistful tone as Naruto looked unconvinced.

"Yeah right, I know the pervert that writes those and the only thing he does is blow whatever money he gets off'em on booze and hookers and then comes sniffing around me to lone him some cash until he gets his next royalty check." Naruto said as Kakashi bristled a bit but otherwise remained his usual self.

"I highly doubt you know the author of this work, I heard a little of your reputation but you are far from being that well renowned my boy."

"I ain't your boy, and I'm telling you I know Jiraiya writes those!"Naruto exclaimed as Kakashi's good eye went wide.

"You actually know Jiraiya?! The Great Sage of Toad County?!" Kakashi asked, giddy as a schoolgirl, as Naruto looked a little uneasy at this sudden change in mood.

"Well you could say that. When I got to Konoha Gulch about five years ago, I didn't know anything about shooting or tracking or roping. Old pervert took me in, along with Granny Tsunade, kinda kept me outta trouble for a few years. He taught me how to shoot straight, quick draw, track animals and all that. Granny taught me how to patch myself up pretty good, mostly because she got tired of bandaging me up when I kept trying to rope this rascal here." Naruto said as he rubbed his horses neck as the horse nickered a little.

"I see, so what made you decide to take up bounty hunting? There's a lot of easier jobs for someone who knows a doctor and a writer." Kakashi asked as the blond shrugged.

"I guess there are, but when I was about eighteen I decided to use what he taught me. I thought about being a deputy or a maybe even joining the Cavalry but I ain't ever been one for taking orders all that well, excluding life or death stuff of course, so I figured I'd be in and out of trouble in those. So I went with bounty hunting. I'm my own boss, I get up when I want to, I go to bed when I want to, I decide who gets a bullet in the head or not. Given some of the sickos that ride around these parts that last one I take pride in." Naruto said as Kakashi nodded.

"I've been at this since I was 15 years old and let me tell you something, killing a man is nothing to take pride in." Kakashi said as Naruto looked a little indignant at that remark.

"What in the hell are you talking about? You sayin' I should just let some rapist or cattle rustler or murderer go to jail where his buddies can spring him? No sir, I find a bounty that's done something I know he's got it coming for? Give'em a one way visit to the Shinigami." The blond said, as Kakashi shook his head and sighed.

"I just always found that it's a hell of a thing killing a man. You take away all he's got... And all he's ever gonna have." The masked man said as Naruto sighed and glanced over at him.

"Well you're in an awfully strange line of work for that kind of thinking." Naruto replied as Kakashi chuckled a little.

"Well this work chose me more than I chose it." The one eyed man said as his blond companion just snorted a bit at that.

"Oh do tell how this life of spending weeks on end tracking down half crazed outlaws chose you. I gotta hear this one." Naruto inquired, a clear sarcastic edge to his voice, though the masked man just turned silent and kept reading his book.

"Oh now you're giving me the silent treatment... Suits me fine ya mask wearing weirdo." Naruto said as he began to ride up a bit ahead of the other man.

* * *

The sun began to set as Naruto and Kakashi road, the need to make camp becoming all the more prevalent by the minute. As they road up a hill they saw a campfire on the side of the road with two figures sitting beside it. The two seemed to drift their hands to their holsters as Naruto and Kakashi got close, but one of them relaxed when he got a good look at Kakashi.

"Holy hell... Kakashi Hatake." One of them said, as he got up. He had wild brown hair, wearing a black poncho and what appeared to be grey shirt and pants underneath it, along with a jet black bandanna much like Kakashi's though as he walked closer he pulled it down revealing he was smiling.

"Well how do you like this. If it isn't Gozu. And I'm guessing that no good card cheat of a brother of your's isn't far behind?" Kakashi asked as the other person at the campfire looked up.

"You know I never cheated Hatake! Ain't you ever heard the old sayin'? Lucking in love, unlucky in cards? With all them women after ya it's just natural you'd lose to the great Mizu!" Gozu's brother said as he got up wearing a similar outfit to his brother though without the poncho with and the addition of a black stetson. Naruto eyed the two carefully, for a moment before a realization hit him.

"Gozu... Meizu... I heard about you... YOU'RE THE DEMON BROTHERS!" Naruto all but yelped as he began to reach for his right gun, though Kakashi was quick to grab his hand before he could draw it.

"Easy there Naruto, these are old friends of mine and a new friend shooting someone's old friends is a good way to make the new friend into a new enemy." Kakashi said as he looked sternly at Naruto, making the younger man gulp slightly.

"But they're..." The blond began as the brothers began to laugh at him, Kakashi getting off his horse and tying it to a tree near the campfire.

"Former outlaws Naruto who have paid their debt to society, isn't that right boys?" Kakashi said as the brothers kept laughing.

"Yeah we got caught by this son of a bastard about five years ago, I swear he just kept us alive so he could hold it over our heads." Gozu said as he reached into his saddle bag and pulled out a few bottles of rum.

"Come on, both of you can share the fire tonight and help drink some of the rich man's rum." Meizu said as he took a bottle from his brother. Naruto tied up his horse with the others and sat down next to the fire as the sun set giving way to night.

"Rich man's rum? I take that to mean you two made the switch from outlaws to the oh so noble profession of bounty hunting?" Kakashi asked as the two chuckled.

"Yeah this guy is paying a herd's weight in gold to handle some kinda riots in a town he owns and we're cashing in!" Gozu said as he and his brother toasted each other and took long swigs of their rum. Kakashi could hear Naruto was grumbling to himself, clearly wishing he had joined up with these two. The one eyed man however had a question on his mind.

"So this town, what's the name of it?" Kakashi asked, as the brothers shrugged as they drank.

"Some rinky dink town in Wave Country... Hope River that's it." Meizu responded as Kakashi sighed, the brothers looking at each other clearly confused. Naruto for his part was interested in how this was going to play out and just sipped on his own bottle of rum.

"And did the one hiring you happen to be named Gato?" Kakashi asked as the brothers nodded, as Kakashi took a deep breath. He took off his hat, revealing a big broom full of silvery hair and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You two aren't being paid to stop riots... You're being paid to shoot up townsfolk. I should know, the townsfolk gave me a thousand in gold to defend the town. I cut Naruto here in on the deal and well..." Kakashi paused as he not so subtly let his good eye drift down to where his holster was.

"... I'd hate to have you two on the wrong side of things." The one eyed man said as the Demon Brothers thought this over. Naruto however was less than enthusiastic.

"Wait you're not trying to let them in on this are ya?! You promised me a cut of this too!" The blond all but shouted as he leaped up, only to be elbowed in the gut by Kakashi.

"Sit down, you're going to get paid. Need I remind you there's the other half waiting for when we finish the job. That's two thousand which can be split a lot of ways, provided our gracious hosts want to go along with us that is." Kakashi said as the Demon Brothers snorted.

"We ain't exactly too thrilled about less of a reward, but shootin' up townsfolk? That's just plain wrong... We're with you." Gozu said as Meizu nodded in agreement.

"Alright I guess I'm fine with that, man strapped for cash as I am can't be too picky." Naruto said as he swigged some more rum. However there was one thing he couldn't quite understand.

"So now that that's all settled, why in the hell are you two so friendly with this cyclops here? And how come two outlaws would have a problem with shooting up a town?" The blond asked as the brothers looked at Kakashi, who just gestured to them.

"No please, I'd love to hear it from you two." Kakashi said, clearly smiling behind his mask as Gozu and Meizu shifted a little from their positions on the ground.

"Well we were just stage coach robbers back in our outlaw days for starters. Only the last stage we robbed this no good bastard was on it. Long story short he ended up getting the drop on us by pretending to be shot, and when we turned around he had pulled a shotgun aimed dead center at us. He said we had one of two options, we could try to shoot him before he pulled the trigger or let him take us back and serve our time like men. We had a high enough bounty he could have taken us alive or dead and still walk away rich. Then turns out he's friends with a judge and got us for just five years instead of twenty." Meizu said as Gozu nodded, confirming the story.

"And to this day he won't tell us just why he bothered." Gozu said as Kakashi chuckled.

"Actually if you want to know it's because you were dumb kids who didn't know the first thing about stage coach robbing, and well I hated to see you get locked up for so long since you were so bad at what landed you in trouble." Kakashi said as the Demon Brothers looked irate.

"Hey! We never got caught until you got involved!" Meizu yelled as Kakashi just leveled a look at them both that made them go stiff as boards pretty quick.

"You two were riding donkeys to rob stage coaches and only had three bullets between you on your gun belts. The fact you never got caught was more of the sheriff in Misty Falls not caring enough to bother with you two idiots or not believing the reports because no could be that stupid. Happy now?" Kakashi said as the two brothers were at a loss for words.

"Speaking of, who's working with you two?" Kakashi asked, as the Demon Brother's eyes practically began to shoot out of their heads.

"How did ya know we were..." Meizu began as Naruto piped up.

"If you ask me? After a story like that, you'd be bigger idiots for not working with someone." The blond said smirking as the two glared at him.

"Anyway, who is it? Are they going to be a problem?" Kakashi asked as the two brothers sighed.

"It's Zabuza Momochi and Pretty Boy Haku." Gozu said as Naruto spat out his rum in surprise, choking a bit.

"T-THE D-DEMON OF THE MIST?! T-THAT ZABUZA MOMOCHI?!" Naruto shouted, sputtering a bit as he was still coughing slightly, causing everyone to look at him weirdly.

"Yeah and what is so shocking about that? You're riding with Cold-Blooded Kakashi himself so..." Meizu trailed off as he was interrupted by Naruto who began to pace like crazy.

"That's the bastard I had a bounty on! He's been givin' me the slip for weeks now!" Naruto ranted to himself, but suddenly stopped pacing when he registered what Meizu had just said. He looked over at Kakashi who was glancing lazily at him, and his jaw dropped.

"YOU'RE COLD-BLOODED KAKASHI?! " Naruto shouted as everyone continued to stare at him, the Demon Brothers looking especially dumbfounded.

"Wait how could you not know that? How many other bounty hunters named Kakashi are there?" Gozu asked as Naruto never took his eyes off Kakashi.

"You're famous! I got every book they wrote about you back home! I didn't think it was you I mean... The books only ever call you Cold-Blooded Kakashi or Cold-Blooded and they never mention you wearing a mask and..." Naruto said, beginning to ramble a bit, as Kakashi sighed.

"And this is why I wear the mask." The masked man said as Naruto then calmed down for a moment and looked confused.

"And they never mentioned you having one eye either... How'd that happen anyway?" Naruto asked as Kakashi got up and pulled out his bedroll from his saddle.

"Well I'm turning in, so we can get an early start in the morning. I trust you're meeting Zabuza somewhere?" Kakashi asked the the Demon Brothers as they nodded.

"Yeah, rest stop a few miles from here near the Suna border." Gozu answered as Kakashi nodded. The brothers decided to head to sleep too, leaving Naruto the last one up. Laying alone, and looking to make sure everyone was asleep, he pulled out the locket around his neck and opened it, the dimming fire giving him enough light to see it just clearly enough.

"Goodnight Mom... Dad." Naruto said to himself as he dozed off to sleep, unaware Kakashi was still awake. The masked man rolled over and looked at Naruto, sighing.

"I'm sorry it took me this long to find you Menma... Minato... Kushina forgive me." The one eyed bounty hunter said as he rolled onto his back to try and get some sleep.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	3. Seven Riders of Hope

A Bounty Hunter named Naruto

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _An entire town was set ablaze as people ran, a young blond boy no older than twelve years old was running with a woman with deep red hair. They entered a barn and she hid him behind a large hay bale._

 _"Menma whatever you do don't come out, I don't care what you hear don't come out until I tell you too." The woman said as the boy was clearly scared by what was happening. A gunshot was heard as a man stepped forth. The woman fell to the ground as the man walked up, a man with glasses and silver hair._

 _"Well that was a waste..." The man said as the boy peaked around to see him._

 _"Well what's this now? Come on boy, I won't bite... Come on..." The man said as he came closer to the boy, who was already crying hot tears, when another gunshot was heard and the man fell over dead. The boy looking to the source to see the woman with blood leaking from her mouth holding a revolver in her hand. She beckoned him closer and handed him the locket around her neck, and smiled at him before collapsing without a word._

* * *

Naruto jolted awake, the same nightmare yet again. He saw the sun was at least another hour before rising, and laid his head back down. He looked over to where Kakashi was sleeping and sighed. Now that he had time to think to himself, he knew the silver haired bounty hunter was familiar to him. It wasn't from the dime store novels he had read, seeing the man in the flesh he could tell at least half of those were embellished at best or flat out fabricated at worst in terms of the man's disposition. The Kakashi he had read of would spout speeches of justice and make scathing insults to the villains he bested, neither of which seemed to be in the real Kakashi's wheelhouse from what Naruto had seen so far. No there was something almost hauntingly familiar about the masked man he was riding with. The blond just couldn't put his finger on it, but decided to get a little more shuteye before the sun rose. As he shifted and got comfortable, nearly drifting back off to sleep, a boot kicked his side.

"Get up Naruto, sun's up so we're headed out and I don't want any interruptions on the way. We don't stop until we hit the Suna border." Kakashi said as he went over to roust Meizu and Gozu as well. Naruto grumbled as he got up and headed over to his horse.

* * *

The four riders headed out, riding towards the Suna border to meet with the other two members of their posse.

"So you really think Momochi and his partner are gonna be willing to share this take?" Naruto asked as he rode next to Kakashi, the Demon Brothers riding a further piece up from them.

"That's the hope yes, at least a best case scenario." Kakashi answered as Naruto looked a little worried.

"And the worst case?" The blond asked as the silver haired man lazily looked over at him.

"He decides to kill all of us." Was Kakashi's rather nonchalant reply as turned his attention back to the road ahead. This did little to sooth Naruto's mind however as he soon found himself uncontrollably gulping.

"Well... Let's hope it don't come to that?" Naruto said in a questioning tone as Kakashi seemed to smile behind his mask.

"Now you're getting it my boy." Kakashi replied as Naruto frowned at this.

"Okay personal hero or not I ain't your boy! I'm just as much a gunfighter as you are." Naruto snapped as Kakashi kept his attention ahead as they rode.

"And tell me how many showdowns have you been in then?" Kakashi asked as Naruto tried to think, but after several moments Kakashi hummed in thought.

"Seems to me you might be exaggerating your credentials." The masked man said as Naruto looked indignant.

"I've taken in forty-three men and killed thirty-six! I can handle myself!" The blond exclaimed as the older man looked less than convinced.

"Oh I am not claiming you aren't skilled with guns or tracking, but have you ever faced a man one on one? Not in a fire fight, but an honest to goodness showdown?" Kakashi asked as Naruto grumbled a little, Kakashi managing to make out a "no" out of his mincing of words.

"Well nothing to be ashamed of. Most of the time you don't even run into many showdown chances when you're bounty hunting anyway, you strike me as the sneak up and get the drop on someone kind am I right?" Kakashi asked as Naruto seemed to be steaming in his saddle.

"I can take anyone! I could probably take you with that one eye you got..." Naruto began to angrily rant, but stopped when Kakashi turned and gave him a sharp stare, causing him to almost freeze solid as he was gripped with terror. Kakashi's visible eye never left Naruto for a good long time, before his hard stare softened and he laughed to himself.

"And that is how you win a showdown." Kakashi snidely said as Naruto grumbled as Kakashi rode further ahead.

* * *

It was close to noon by the time they had reached the rest stop where the Demon Brothers had said they were to meet their partners. However the old building looked rather deserted, but with two horses in sight. The four riders stopped and looked around from atop their horses. Kakashi pulled the sawed-off shotgun from his saddle holster and fired it into the air, disturbing the birds all around and startling the two horses hitched at the rest stop, but otherwise getting no response. Holstering it, Kakashi reached over and grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

"Go around back and look, we'll stay out front." The masked man said as Naruto nodded, getting off his horse and walking toward the back of the building, his right hand near one of his guns as he poked his head around the back of the building, spying a small outhouse. Shrugging, he walked toward it as this was the first chance he's had to relieve himself thanks to Kakashi insisting they ride with no interruptions.

"A night of drinking and a man can't even relieve himself the next..." Naruto rambled to himself as he unzipped his fly and opened the outhouse door. However no sooner had he opened it than he heard a gun cock right next to his head. The next sound heard was urine hitting the ground as Naruto then sheepishly zipped his pants and turned to to see a beautiful girl with long brown hair, wearing a green shirt, beige vest, and black pants and boots, aiming a gun to his head.

"Well hello little lady, but uh I'm afraid I was here first." Naruto said as he smiled despite the situation, hoping to bluff his way out with a joke, motioning to the outhouse behind them. Suddenly the girl kicked him hard in the crotch.

"I'm a boy. Mr. Momochi! I got someone for you." The "girl" called out as he held the blond down with his foot on his back. He turned to to the backdoor of the rest stop, seeing a man walk out. He wore a wide brimmed navy blue hat and a black sleeveless shirt with alligator skin boots. He had bandages across the bottom part of his face with what looked like bloodstains on them in random places, indicating he had suffered some form of injury. On his back was what looked like a large cleaver, and he had a long revolver on his hip as well.

"This ain't just any someone Haku! This is the little shit that shot that hole through my mouth back near Konoha Gulch!" The bandaged man said, his voice gravely though muffled somewhat by the bandages. Naruto laid on the ground in pain, unable to move, thanks to the low blow he had received, his life flashing before his eyes as the man grabbed the hilt of his cleaver. Naruto shut his eyes waiting for the eventual crashing of the cleaver into his neck.

"Calm down Zabuza, he's with me." Naruto heard Kakashi's voice ring out, he opened his eyes as he saw Kakashi holding his shotgun at bandaged outlaw and his companion.

"Hatake? Get lost, this little bastard shot me in the face and I aim to make us even!" Zabuza said, glaring hatefully at the blond who was still pinned to the ground by his partner.

"I'm sure he's very sorry about that, aren't you Naruto?" Kakashi asked the blond who quickly nodded.

"Yes! I'm sorry! So sorry! Now can we please take a step back from the death threats and cleavers?!" Naruto practically shouted, praying to every god he knew of that he could get out of this just the crotch kick to show for it.

"What are you doing this far south anyway Hatake?" Zabuza asked as he noticed Gozu and Meizu ride around behind Kakashi.

"And what are you two idiots doing with him?" The Demon of The Mist questioned, clearly annoyed by the turn of events this day had brought so far.

"Well Zabuza if your associate would be so kind as to stop assaulting _my_ associate, we can go inside and talk business." Kakashi said as he motioned toward Naruto and Haku.

"Alright... Fine, Hatake. I'll play along, but that little shit stays outside with Haku so there ain't any funny business." Zabuza said as Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Naruto called out as Haku stomped on his back to quiet him down. The androgynous boy then took Naruto's guns off him, but kept one trained on him as he let the blond up.

"Settle down Naruto, the grown ups are going to have a talk. Why don't you have a nice chat with your new friend?" Kakashi said as he, Meizu, Gozu, and Zabuza entered the rest stop.

Naruto growled a little and tried to walk after them, but stumbled a bit. He wasn't going to be walking right for a while. A few moments of awkward silence passed, Naruto making quick glances at Haku who still had both his eyes and gun trained on the blond.

"So... You're Pretty Boy Haku?" Naruto asked, looking sheepishly at the other young man who glared slightly.

"I never liked that nickname." Haku replied as Naruto slowly nodded and the silence resumed.

"You tried to kill Mr. Momochi, why?" Haku asked as Naruto gave a rather surprised look.

"For the money, why else?" The blond answered as the brunette glared almost hatefully at him.

"So that is all you fight for?" Haku asked as Naruto looked more confused than before.

"Well yeah, that's what bounty hunters do isn't it? I mean I don't know how it is with outlaws like you and Zabuza but..." Naruto was cut off as a fist collided with his jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"You know nothing about us, so you better keep your mouth shut about things you don't understand. Mr. Momochi and I do what we do for a lot more than money." Haku said as Naruto picked himself up and glared at the other boy.

"Oh I forgot that bank robbers and hired killers had some kind of morals, oh that's right they don't!" Naruto snapped back as Haku cocked his gun and aimed it at Naruto's head.

"Mr. Momochi has a goal, a dream if you will, something that only a lot of money could let him achieve. I would follow him to the ends of the Earth to see that dream achieved because I believe in it, and I would fight for him until my last breath. To fight for something, especially another person is the kind of strength of character more people need. But what should I expect from some bush rank bounty hunter?" Haku said, his brown eyes practically drilling holes into Naruto's soul. At that moment Zabuza, Kakashi, Meizu, and Gozu walked outside.

"Stop playing with that little shit Haku, we're riding with these yahoos." Zabuza said as he collected his horse and hopped on it. Haku holstered his gun, and walked over to his horse, hopping on and throwing Naruto's guns at his feet. Naruto grumbled as he picked his guns up and holstered them.

"Well looks like Naruto went and made a best buddy!" Meizu said, chuckling at the display of hostility.

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto said as he got on his horse, clearly wincing at sitting on the saddle due to the low blow Haku had landed.

"You alright there? Need a cushion? Heh heh heh..." Meizu chuckled as Naruto glared before riding off.

* * *

The six riders had nearly made it to Hope River as the sun was setting stopping to set up camp.

"Hope River's just another five miles from here. We'll camp here tonight. Tomorrow we're going to have to clear out the men Gato has posted." Kakashi said as Zabuza grunted affiramtively and the other four just getting off their horses and setting up the campsite. No sooner had their boots hit the ground than a lone rider on a white horse rode up. He was fair skinned and had jet black hair and black eyes, wearing a blue vest, white long sleeved shirt, white hat, and black pants. Around his neck was also a red and white fan pendant, marking him as a member of the Uchiha Tribe. Kakashi held a hand up before anyone could go for their guns.

"Everyone this is Sasuke. He was the first one hired by the town, and a fairly good friend of mine. Don't worry about him taking part of the reward, he doesn't want it. He's a man of few words, but trust me. I've seen him fight and we'll want him there tomorrow." Kakashi said as Sasuke merely looked indifferent, getting off his horse.

"Doesn't want the reward? What's the matter, is he stupid?" Naruto asked as Sasuke looked over at him and said one word.

"Idiot." As soon as this had left the Uchiha's lips Naruto was fuming.

"OH YEAH YA BASTARD?! SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Naruto yelled as the rest of the riders looked on in amusement.

"I believe he just did." Gozu said as Meizu and even Zabuza laughed a little at the blond's reaction.

"BUTT OUT! This is between me and that tribesman!" Naruto ranted as Sasuke just got his bedroll off his saddle and laid it down.

"Hn" The Uchiha said with a huff as Naruto was almost seeing red.

"Calm down Naruto, you can't kill him. We need all the help we can get." Kakashi said as the now seven riders made camp.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	4. Land Paid in Blood

A Bounty Hunter named Naruto

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Listen up. We're going to face some hefty opposition in there, ten guards with cavalry experience." Kakashi said as the others looked a little unnerved, except for Sasuke and Zabuza.

"Shit, you really are slipping Hatake if those little pissants from the cavalry got ya scared." Zabuza was clearly smirking as best behind his bandages.

"It's an idiot that doesn't take any fight seriously. I'd thought you knew that since the last time you got in over your head I had to ride in and save your sorry hide." Kakashi said as Zabuza growled before going silent and letting the one eyed bounty hunter continue.

"Now the signal for the townsfolk to get down into their cellars and back rooms is two shots at the edge of town. Once I give those two shots it's also going to draw Gato's men straight to me. When that happens it's going to be up to each and everyone one of you to put as many of them down as possible. Try not to aim for the windows and make sure there's no friendly fire and we just might walk out of this part alive." Kakashi said as he and the six other riders made their way close to the town.

"And what if they just shoot you in the head when ya start shooting? What then eh Kakashi?" Meizu asked as Gozu chuckled a bit.

"Yeah what then Cold-Blood?" Gozu, the less rowdy twin asked as Kakashi shrugged.

"Then shoot them in the head, I don't know avenge me or something." The masked rider said as the other six did not look all that convinced.

"You haven't been thinking about this long have you?" Zabuza asked as Kakashi shrugged, causing everyone to groan.

"Well if I'm being completely honest I wasn't expecting this much help. I figured winging it would be the best way to go, but..." Kakashi trailed off as he looked a little embarrassed.

"You mean to tell me we're going in blind with ten cavalry trained guards who are gonna be shooting everything that moves?! Ya know for a famous bounty hunter you're not that bright." Naruto said as he felt a whack upside his head, turning to see Sasuke glaring slightly at him. Leaping to his feet, Naruto growled at the raven haired man.

"You got something you wanna say Tribesman?! I don't care if you got magic eyes like I heard about, no one does that to me but my Granny!" Naruto ranted before Sasuke grabbed his foot and flipped him over on his back. Naruto growled as he was about to rush the Uchiha, but he turned his head sharply, his eyes red hot and with three tomoe marks in them. The marks began to spin rapidly as Naruto felt light headed before passing out. Sasuke sighed as Gozu and Meizu, who had been sitting closest to him inched a few spaces over.

"He'll be out for the rest of the night." Sasuke said as he got up and grabbed his bed roll, laying it out the others deciding to do so as well except for Kakashi and Zabuza. Zabuza motioned for them to walk to the edge of the treeline near the main road to be out of earshot.

"Alright Kakashi start talking." Zabuza said as he looked Kakashi square in the eye.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kakashi asked as the bandaged man darkly chuckled.

"Cute, real cute. Now cut the shit and tell me what in the hell are we doing out here? I've been to Hope River before, it's a dirt poor town and they suddenly have enough to pay that much gold now and half later? You better be honest with me, just how much money is really going to be coming out our way?" Zabuza asked as Kakashi sighed.

"... That's all the money coming." Kakashi said as Zabuza went for his gun, only to see that Kakashi had already pulled his and had it aimed directly at his face.

"You bastard, wasting my time like always. If you didn't have that gun on me I'd..." Zabuza began as Kakashi seemed to glance back over at the campsite and seeing Naruto sleeping there.

"Look I got cash stored away in a cabin a few days ride from here, just north of the rest stop we met you at. There's more than enough for you and Haku to do whatever you want with it but I'm asking you to stay and ride this one out with me." Kakashi said, but Zabuza had noticed his line of sight towards Naruto.

"Even if I was to believe that... What's that got to do with the little shithead?" Zabuza asked as Kakashi growled a little, mostly at himself.

"... He's Menma Uzumaki." Kakashi said point blank as Zabuza almost did a double take.

"You mean he's..." Zabuza was stopped the second he heard Kakashi pull back the hammer on his revolver and the familiar click filled the air.

"Yes. He is. Now if you want to keep breathing you won't mention this to anyone especially not him. The second he thinks someone knows who he is he'll run." Kakashi said as he holstered his gun. Zabuza sighed as the two stayed in silence for several long moments looking at the sunset.

"Why'd you bring him along on this anyhow?" Zabuza asked as Kakashi snorted.

"Because if what's coming is half as bad as I think it is and if he's half the man his father was he'll live through it and maybe... Just maybe we Whirlpool Springs will get some justice for what happened."

 **The Next Day**

* * *

Naruto was running along the back of the town, getting into position behind some barrels in the alley next to the saloon as he drew both of his revolvers. With a deep breath he looked out and saw Kakashi walking down the main street. Kakashi drew his revolver and shot twice into the air. At once all the townsfolk went inside to the main saloon, the general store, and every other relatively safe hiding spot, three of the ten guards Gato had posted in the town rushed to his location.

"Now what's going on here?" One of the guardsmen asked as Kakashi looked up, clearly smiling behind his mask.

"OH HELL IT'S..." One guardsman began to yell before he was shot dead by Kakashi before the two could even react. Before they could open fire, Naruto began firing from his hiding spot behind the barrels, managing to get the two in the leg before the seven remaining guards could join in the ruckus.

Before one guard knew it he was bisected by Zabuza's cleaver of a sword, as his partner got shot in the back of the head by Haku. Meizu and Gozu had managed to get on top of the bank and were taking pot shots with a pair of rifles at the three still out in the open before Meizu managed to kill one.

"Dangit I had him!" Gozu said as he glared at his brother.

"Come on we both know ya can't shoot fer shit with a rifle!" Meizu snapped at his brother before he was winged in the shoulder by one of the guards and fell over hissing in pain. Gozu growled as he opened random fire on the ground below managing to shoot one guard in the head and the other in the leg. At this point Sasuke emerged from his hiding spot near the treeline where a guard was trying to circle around and flank the others, but before he could he was shot in the chest by the Uchiha. Naruto, who had been nearby walked up and shot the man two more times, once more in the chest and once in the head, as he glared at Sasuke.

"What did that do aside from waste bullets?" Sasuke asked as Naruto glared at him.

"Does it bother you?" The blond asked as the Uchiha scoffed. Before anymore could be done they both noticed one guard trying to run. Sasuke aimed his revolver at the man, but Naruto pushed his hand down and tried to take the shot himself, before Sasuke backhanded him to the ground. Naruto got up and was about to tackle him when Sasuke growled.

"You let him get away!" The Tribesman snapped at the blond.

"If ya hadn't decked me I would'a had him!" Naruto growled out as he and Sasuke locked eyes in a glare before Sasuke broke it.

"Whatever, what's your problem anyway?" The Uchiha asked as Naruto looked incredulous.

"Me?! First ya call me an idiot! Then ya knock me down at camp and do that weird eye magic on me and just NOW ya backhanded me! What's YOUR problem with ME?!" Naruto ranted, but nothing more could be said as Kakashi, Haku, Zabuza, Meizu, and Gozu walked up, Meizu holding a cloth to his bleeding shoulder.

"If you two lovebirds are done, we better let the townsfolk know it's safe to come out." Kakashi said as Naruto kept glaring at Sasuke.

"The Tribesman let one of them get away." The blond said as Sasuke elbowed him in the stomach.

"I didn't, I had him in my line of sight before this idiot tried to take the shot for himself." The raven haired Tribesman said as Kakashi nodded.

"Well it's probably for the best. He'll run to tell Gato, so that gives us at least a week to get everything ready for when he comes." The one eyed gunslinger said as Meizu, Gozu, and Naruto looked confused.

"Why would it be a week?" Gozu asked as Kakashi sighed while Zabuza just face palmed.

"Oh for the love of shit, it takes three days to get to Gato's place right? That gives him a day to get his men together, and another three days to ride back." Zabuza said, clearly having no patience for any of this.

"Oooh." Naruto, Meizu, and Gozu said in unison as Zabuza huffed.

"Anyway Kakashi, I'm riding out." The bandaged man said as Kakashi sighed.

"You really don't want to stick around?" The masked man asked as Zabuza shook his head before walking to his horse.

"There's a _cabin_ near here that seems about my speed. Rest and relaxation. Why knows I might find some _money_ in it. Either way I'm cutting out." Zabuza said as he mounted his horse. Haku however did not move.

"You comin'?" Zabuza asked as Haku was silent for a few moments, looking at the ground, before he looked back to his companion.

"Mr. Momochi... I think I need to see this one out." The androgynous young man said as Zabuza gave him a curious look.

"You know I ain't coming back if you get in trouble right?" Zabuza said, though his tone had a note of compassion towards it that he hoped Haku would pick up on. It was his way of saying not to stay.

"I know... But these people need help... And if I turned my back now I know I wouldn't be of any use to you or your dream in the future." Haku said as Zabuza took a deep breath.

"I'll stay at the cabin for a week. If you ain't there I'm leaving without you." Zabuza said as he rode off. With that the remaining six began to walk off into the town to collect the townspeople. However Naruto stopped Sasuke by grabbing his shoulder.

"You never said what your problem was. Do it now or else I might just put a bullet in ya." Naruto said as Sasuke turned to look at him.

"You remind me of someone who caused by tribe great pain. You act the fool, when there is clearly a more cunning mind behind what you do. Just like him."

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
